It started with a kiss
by pipsqueakkitty
Summary: It started with a kiss. This kiss was not like any other kiss i experienced. This kiss is forever engraved into my memory for a life time. My name is Kagome Higurashi.and my best friend Inu Yasha Takhashi just kissed me.
1. it started how they met

It started with a kiss. This kiss was not like any other kiss i experienced. This kiss is forever engraved into my memory for a life time. My name is Kagome my best friend

Inu Yasha Takhashi just kissed me.

(I don't own Inu Yasha if I did then I wouldn't be writing this right now!)

Chapter 1

1994

"Mama what if they don't like me?" asked a sweet dark-raven haired four year old to her mother who at the moment was holding her hand.

"Kaggie all you have to remember is to be yourself okay, now I want you to be good I'll be right here when your done now go on now." The mother gently pushed her to the doors of Kindergarten. Kaggie or Kagome walk very slowly into the doors of kindergarten. Kagome looked around every kid seemed to have someone to talk to their age all except her. She started turning around to run back to her mother when a lady picked her up.

"hey hey sugar pie what's your name?" sniffling she was able to spit out

"Kagome."

"Well Kagome you can call me aunty Izayoi now sweetie are you scared?"

Kagome shyly nodded her head yes. "Don't worry sweetie everything will be fine now lets see..." Izayoi's eyes scanned the room and smiled carrying Kagome to the corner she placed Kagome next to a silver haired boy with a beanie. "Kagome this is Inu Yasha, Inu Yasha this is Kagome."

The strange boy just said "Keh"

Izoyai smiled and walked off leaving them alone.

"Hey girl.! are you mute?" asked the silver haired boy.

Kagome softly whispered in reply "My name is Kagome not girl."

"Whatever why you so quiet?"Inu Yasha poked her shoulder.

Kagome blushed she fumbled a bit twisting the corner of her dress and replied louder, "It's cause I don't know anyone."

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. " Look I'll be your friend stop ya stupidness got it"

Kagome smiled and nodded her head and gave Inu Yasha a big hug. "Geeze Woman let go!" Kagome stopped at once and looked down tearing up. "HEY HEY stop" Inu Yasha waving his hands in front of Kagome's face trying to make things better.

Kagome sniffling "W......did..dn't ..y.y..ouuu...like the..hu..u..g.."

"Cause girls have cooties and I don't want them.!"

"I d d don't "

"Fine you don't stop crying"

Kagome stopped her tears looking up to Inu Yasha she nodded and whispered "okay.."

Inu Yasha grabbed her hand leading her to the swings... both of them blushing ..little did they know that this is just the beginning of a long time relationship .

so what you think so far ???

~PK


	2. It started with a surprise

t started with a kiss. This kiss was not like any other kiss I experienced. This kiss is forever engraved into my memory for a life time. My name is Kagome Higurashi. and my best friend

Inu Yasha Takahashi just kissed me.

(I don't own Inu Yasha if I did then I wouldn't be writing this right now!)

Right thanks for the helpful reviews I hope this works =)

Oh right um

Takahashi Family

Izayoi and Inutashio Takahashi have seven kids Miroku is the oldest also a daughter Koharu from Izayoi first marriage, then comes Sesshomaru from Inutashio first marriage next is Inu Yasha are from Izayoi and Inutashio. Then they adopted two children Shiori and Shippou. (Not adopted yet)

Higurashi Family

Mika and Sei Higurashi have Kagome and Sota (but Sota isn't born yet)

RECAP

~~~~**~~~~

"Fine you don't stop crying"

Kagome stopped her tears looking up to Inu Yasha she nodded and whispered "okay.."

Inu Yasha grabbed her hand leading her to the swings... both of them blushing ..little did they know that this is just the beginning of a long time relationship .

Chapter 2

Here comes a surprise Kagome.

Christmas Eve 1996

Everything is going splendid Kagome and Inu Yasha are still friends going to 3rd grade, since it was Christmas break they spent almost everyday together except on sundays. But this Christmas was different for Kagome she was going get a surprise that she might not like.

Things were busy at the Higurashi house Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi were in the kitchen busily making Christmas cookies. "Hey mama can I go to Inu Yasha house he said he has something for me ," Kagome said smiling.

"I have a surprise too Kaggie," replied Mika Higurashi as she placed the cookie tray in the oven.

"What is it mama?," replied Kagome excitedly. Kagome thought of a bunch of things like a new ball or Inu Yasha was outside with a new slay so that they could go riding down the hill with.

Sei Higurashi walked in the kitchen kissing Mika on the cheek and messing up Kagome hair. "Sweety did you tell her yet?"

"I was waiting for you I thought we should tell her together." Sei nodded his head making a cup of water.

"What is it I wanna know," whined Kagome. Sei grabbed Kagome and sat her on the counter then went behind Mika and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well sweetie your going to be a sister," smiling her parents looked at Kagome. Kagome stunned looked at them dumbfounded.

"Wha...t?"

"Your going to be a sister," repeated Sei.

Kagome jumped down and ran upstairs slamming her door then locking it.

"Oh dear maybe I should talk to her." Mika started to go upstairs then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Sei replied. Sei opened the door to find Inu Yasha with a teenage old version of him "Oh hi Inu Yasha and this is?"

"Hi uncle this is my brother fluffy," replied Inu Yasha. BAMFH! Inu Yasha got hit from the older version.

"Forgive my brother My name is Sesshomaru." bowed the silver hair teenager.

Sei cough hiding his laughter. "Ahh good to meet you , but Kagome is kind of having a fit we just told her she is going to be a sister and she didn't quite take it like we hoped."

"Hey uncle I can cheer her up."

Sei smiled and moved aside "Come in Come in." he then shouted slightly "Hey Mika don't go Inu Yasha here he'll cheer her up" turning back to Sesshomaru "Would you like to come in too?"

"I don't wish to impose on your family matter Mr. Higurashi."

"Nonsense maybe she might like to hear an older siblings point of view."

"Yeah fluffy you might be worth something.... " said Inu yasha while he was walking in going towards the stairs.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and walked in the house sitting down on the couch.

Sei and Mika smiled and decided to talk story with Sesshomaru who was more than happy to politely talk back.

~~~**~~~

Meanwhile upstairs

~~~**~~~

Inu Yasha knocked on Kagome's room door. "GO AWAY!!" replied a crying Kagome. Inu Yasha smirked.

"Oi wench its me open up."

"Inu Yasha??"

"No Santa Claus now open up!" A few seconds Kagome unlocked her door and dragged the poor boy in locking them both in.

~PK


	3. It started with a pinch of the heart

It started with a kiss. This kiss was not like any other kiss I experienced. This kiss is forever engraved into my memory for a life time. My name is Kagome Higurashi. and my best friend

Inu Yasha Takahashi just kissed me.

(I don't own Inu Yasha if I did then I wouldn't be writing this right now!)

Right thanks for the helpful reviews I hope this works =)

i think i might rewrite the story still thinking ..

OH geeze thanks for the emails and reviews (mediaminer and fanfiction)

still looking for a beta if anyone is interested just email me =)

RECAP

~~~~**~~~~

Inu Yasha knocked on Kagome's room door. "GO AWAY!!" replied a crying Kagome. Inu Yasha smirked.

"Oi wench its me open up."

"Inu Yasha??"

"No Santa Claus now open up!" A few seconds Kagome unlocked her door and dragged the poor boy in locking them both in.

~~~~**~~~~

Turning Inu Yasha saw a puffy red eyed red nose Kagome and his heart sank and he just held her whispering everything is okay. "It's okay Kaggie"

"Oh Inu its horrible they are going have a baby !!" cried Kagome Inuyasha just rolled his eyes

"Geeze is that all?" Kagome nodded in response

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN THATS ALL YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!??!" cowering slightly Inu Yasha flatten his ears against his head. "sorry" mumbled Kagome. Inu Yasha rolled his eyes and laughed

~~~~**~~~~

downstairs

~~~~**~~~~

"So Sesshomaru would you like a drink?" politely asked Mika.

"That would be lovely Mrs. Higurashi what do you have?"

"Oh my just call me aunty, well we have tea, soda, water?"

"Tea would be nice," smiling Mrs. Higurashi went into the kitchen leaving Sesshomaru with Sei. Trying to kill silence Sei started a conversation.

"So Sesshomaru, how old are you?"

"13" nodded. Before things got even more awkward they heard Kagome yelling.

~~~~**~~~~ upstairs~~~~**~~~~

"stupid being an older sibling is not all that bad. "

"It's not?"

"Yeah ask fluffy"

"He's here?" asked Kagome excitedly Inu Yasha felt a pinch of at his heart he didn't understand. flatting his ears Inu Yasha nodded

"Can you call him?"

"Feh, whats it worth to ya?"

"Um....My love?"

"Ewww cooties"

"Shut up" BAMF Kagome gave Inu Yasha a smack rubbing his head he opened the door.

" OH FLUFFY!!!!! I NEED YOUR HELP "

~~~~**~~~~

downstairs

~~~~**~~~~

"OH FLUFFY !!!!! I NEED YOUR HELP"

Coughing a little Sesshomaru bowed politely to Sei he excused him self upstairs to find him self face to face with a door.

"Open this door for this Sesshomaru" the door unlocked and kagome dragged him in.

~~~~**~~~~

downstairs

~~~~**~~~~

Mika came back with the tea she looked around to find Sesshomaru gone and Sei watching tv. "Dear what happened to Sesshomaru?"

" Oh Inu Yasha needed his help with Kaggie but I'll take the tea" replied Sei

"your funny hunny " Mika sat down next to Sei and both started to watch tv.

~~~~**~~~~

back upstairs

~~~~**~~~~

Dusting his shoulder off he looked at Kagome and at Inu Yasha then BAMF again Inu Yasha rubbed his poor abused head. "Now Kagome whats this all about?"

Hugging him first kagome mumbled "My parents are having a baby" Looking over Sesshomaru could sense that Inu Yasha didn't like the fact that Kagome was hugging him Sesshomaru decided to have fun with this. Patting her head and he picked her up.

"Kagome this Sesshomaru will tell you that its not all that bad.." before he could continue kagome interjected.

"But What.." putting a finger on her lips to silence her he told her.

"shhhh!" looking over he saw Inu Yasha send death glares at them chuckling slightly he continued. "It doesn't mean your parents don't or won't love you this Sesshomaru promises." Fed up already Inu Yasha growled

"You JERK put her down." kagome looked confused at Inu Yasha then back at Sesshomaru.

"Oh shut your mouth dear brother or this Sesshomaru will have to tell Kagome something that you wouldn't want her to know." gulping Inu Yasha just pouted more and sent death glares. Kagome still confused as ever

"wha...?" Sesshomaru set her down and patted her head Kagome looked up at him blushing slightly.

"Are you fine now Kagome because This Sesshomaru is tired of waiting" kagome blushed and nodded.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru thank you for talking to me you have been a great help" bowing blushing a bit more . Sesshomaru nodded in response.

"Oi wench what about me?"

"oh yeah you to Inu Yasha" Kagome smiled not noticing the frown Inu Yasha made.

"Feh"

"I think its time to come down stairs and apologize to your parents , come along Inu Yasha" opening the door Sesshomaru started to walk with Kagome following at right behind as Inu Yasha caught up with Sesshomaru sending him death glares. Kagome still confused looked back and forth between the brothers.

~PK

My promise is to try to update at least once or more a week. Kinda hard when Your a full time student with 2 jobs and dance school . so please don't hurt me and forgive me with updates -.-

oh yeah Merry Christmas = ) consider all 3 chapters a gift = P


	4. It started with snow time fun

It started with a kiss. This kiss was not like any other kiss I experienced. This kiss is forever engraved into my memory for a life time. My name is Kagome Higurashi. and my best friend Inu Yasha Takahashi just kissed me.

(I don't own Inu Yasha if I did then I wouldn't be writing this right now!)

Right thanks for the helpful reviews I hope this works =)

i think i might rewrite the story still thinking .. and my official update day at the moment will be sundays after i work and stuff = ) but remember please forgive i don't do so = )

OH YEAH THANK YOU TO THE FOLLOWING ;

JazzieFizzle – Thanks i thought it was cute when I wrote it lol

beautifulyreal- I know i hate cliffys too I'll try not to make them and I know hes so cute realizing he likes her

hebe 101 – As long as my internet connection is strong (wireless) and writers block don't get in the way I will continue and try to update at least once or more a week

still looking for a beta seriously guys if anyone is interested just email me =)

RECAP

~~~~**~~~~

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru thank you for talking to me you have been a great help" bowing blushing a bit more . Sesshomaru nodded in response.

"Oi wench what about me?"

"oh yeah you to Inu Yasha" Kagome smiled not noticing the frown Inu Yasha made.

"Feh"

"I think its time to come down stairs and apologize to your parents , come along Inu Yasha" opening the door Sesshomaru started to walk with Kagome following at right behind as Inu Yasha caught up with Sesshomaru sending him death glares. Kagome still confused looked back and forth between the brothers.

~~~~**~~~~

Hearing footsteps down the stairs the Higurashi's stood up and saw the trio walking down. Kagome came running and hugged both her parents " sorry mama and papa I was acting bratty I should be happy that I am going to be a sister." Her parents smiled nodded in response.

"Thank you boys again for all your help," Sei said.

"no problem" they said in unison.

"I'm sorry uncle and aunty but we must take our leave before it gets to dark we would like to invite you to our house for New Years if thats okay," asked Sesshomaru politely.

" But of course tell your mother to call me ... Hey do you want uncle to drive you its no trouble at all," replied Mika.

" We wouldn't want to burden you." replied Sesshomaru.

"Nonsense, Kaggie get your coat so you can go with them," Mika said. As Kaggie took Inu Yasha's hand and grabbed her coat.

"Mama we will be outside."

~~~**~~~

outside

~~~*~~~

Inu Yasha just stared at their hands they were holding hands and she seem not to notice. ' she's holding my hand and not fluff balls hand yes!!!' knocking him out of his thoughts, Kagome called out his name.

"Hey Inu ....Inu........ INU!!!!" Kagome waved her free hand in front of his face.

"What ya want" Inuyasha replied.

"Well I've been trying to get your attention for the longest time for one stupid"

"Your the stupid one thinking your parents don't love you"

"Your so mean" sniffled Kagome as she started to cry. Inu Yasha panicked and just covered her mouth with tears in her eyes she bit him.

"Ouch you big dummy" grabbing his hand he glared at her and raised his voice " I Bet You wouldn't do this to Sesshomaru" Kagome looked dumbfounded at Inu Yasha and started to laugh. Inu Yasha ears flatten as he frown more thinking she's laughing because its true she does like fluff head more than him. Again his thoughts were knocked out of his mind but with a snow ball hit his head he shook his head as snow fell he looked to see who threw it and found kagome holding her sides laughing looking at her coat he found snow. " Oi Kagome Hoshi Higurashi you are so dead" Kagome saw the revenge fire in Inu Yasha eyes she started to run but before she could make it to safety she was hit.

"Oi Inu Yasha Haruhi Takahashi you are dead." she then quickly hid behind her snowman she built earlier throughout the day and they started their snow ball fight.

~~~~*~~~~

Inside

~~~*~~~

"Aunty do you have a camera"

" Yes, why?"

"Come look outside" the trio walked to the window and saw Inu Yasha and Kagome tackling and throwing snowballs at each other. Laughing Sei grabbed his camera and started to take pictures "May i have a copy of the pictures."

"Yes you may, my my Sesshomaru you are so well mannered," declared Mika. Sesshomaru bowed in response as he turned his head smirking at the two outside.

~~~*~~~

back outside

~~~*~~~

The couple were having so much fun not noticing the seconds of flashing as they tumbled in the snow panting Kagome spoke up "h..hey Inu...?"

"Whh..att?"

"Promise me something"

"Yeah?"

"Don't be stupid like that again" kagome smiled at him. Inu could feel his cheeks start to burn he quickly turned away walking to the car. " Hey Inu wait up !" Kagome got up and started to follow him.

~~~*~~~

Inside

~~~*~~~

"Well dear I believe thats my cue to go" giving Mika a kiss on the cheek he motioned for Sesshomaru to follow. Walking outside they found Inu Yasha head turned as Kagome tried to look at his face

"Oi are you sick ? why are you so red Inu" stated Kagome. Sei and Sesshomaru laughed a bit as they got in the car.

" Come on Kagome and Inu Yasha this Sesshomaru would like to be home soon"

Kagome blushed and got in the car pulling Inu with her blushing Inu grabbed Kagome hand looking out the window, now it was Kagome to stare at their hands blushing but smiling she gave his hand a little squeeze they both looked at each other blushing and smiled, driving towards the Takahashi's house

~PK


	5. It started with an accident

It started with a kiss. This kiss was not like any other kiss I experienced. This kiss is forever engraved into my memory for a life time. My name is Kagome Higurashi. and my best friend Inu Yasha Takahashi just kissed me.

(I don't own Inu Yasha if I did then I wouldn't be writing this right now!)

Right thanks for the helpful reviews I hope this works =)

i think i might rewrite the story still thinking ..

OH YEAH THANK YOU TO THE FOLLOWING ;

beautifulyreal - i know i was in awe when i wrote it but remember they are young so no kiss just yet but just wait = )

The Angel Of Darkness 4 Eva – thank you very much for adding my story I feel honored (thats also to everyone ! = )

wannabevampire13 Thanks I will write more plan to read an epic fanfiction because letting you know it will be long...oops!! just let a spoiler on my part slip = P

loneshinobi – thanks hope you keep reading the story = )

gothicfreak90 ^ _ ^ awww you make me feel all fuzzy keep reading. = )

And to all the people who placed this story on their favorite story and me as their favorite author thank you thank you. You guys are the reason why I write = ) yeah i know cheesy = P Shoot me.

still looking for a beta seriously any one who know everyone guys i need one please just email me =)

RECAP

~~~~**~~~~

"Don't be stupid like that again" kagome smiled at him. Inu could feel his cheeks start to burn he quickly turned away walking to the car. " Hey Inu wait up !" Kagome got up and started to follow him.

~~~*~~~

Inside

~~~*~~~

"Well dear I believe thats my cue to go" giving Mika a kiss on the cheek he motioned for Sesshomaru to follow. Walking outside they found Inu Yasha head turned as Kagome tried to look at his face

"Oi are you sick ? why are you so red Inu" stated Kagome. Sei and Sesshomaru laughed a bit as they got in the car.

" Come on Kagome and Inu Yasha this Sesshomaru would like to be home soon"

Kagome blushed and got in the car pulling Inu with her blushing Inu grabbed Kagome hand looking out the window, now it was Kagome to stare at their hands blushing but smiling she gave his hand a little squeeze they both looked at each other blushing and smiled, driving towards the Takahashi's house.

~~~*~~~~

in the car

~~~*~~~

Holiday music played softly as that was the only thing that made sound. Looking at the review mirror Sei smiled and decided to lighten up the silence and talk about the snow. That didn't last long because they arrived. " Well okay boys we will see you guys in New Years tell your family we said merry christmas," Sei said. The boys nodded.

"Come along Inu," told Sesshomaru as he got out the car. Inu Yasha nodded and turned to Kagome who was still blushing.

" Um bye Kaggie," then Inu Yasha quickly got out of the car before Kagome could react. All Kaggie did was look out the window waving as her and her father drove off. The drive home was filled with christmas music smiling at each other singing a long.

~~~*~~~

at the Takahashi's house

~~~*~~~

As they drove off Sesshomaru pinched Inu Yasha cheeks " Cute " he laughed going to the house all Inu Yasha could do was huff and follow him inside.

"Mom!!!! Sesshomaru is picking on me !!!" screamed Inu Yasha. Sesshomaru just smirking away walking upstairs.

"Sesshomaru leave Inu Yasha alone it cute he has a girlfriend" replied Izayoi.

"Mommmm!!!!" cried out Inu Yasha as he huffed and went upstairs and into his room he jumped in bed and all he could do was stare at his hand, thinking about the hand he was just holding he whispered "Kagome" before falling asleep.

~~~*~~~

back with Kagome

~~~*~~~

Sei and Kagome were singing 'Jingle Bell Rock' they never noticed the car coming towards them. "Jingle bell Jingle bell...." they sang in unison. Closer and closer the car got. Kagome looked outside and screamed "DADDDDDDDDDDYYYYY!!!!" Sei looked and saw the light of the car trying to turn the wheel but it was too late.

~~~*~~~

Takahashi's house

~~~*~~~

"Inu Yasha" the little demon just rolled over Izayoi gently called. " Inu Yasha baby we need to talk wake up." He stirred and rubbed his eyes as his ear twitched.

"Mom?" smiling Izayoi patted his back.

" Honey, Kagome was in an accident" Inu Yasha eyes widen he shot up and started to dress.

"Mom what are you doing we need to go!

" Inu Yasha calm down she still in surgery so we have to wait" Inu Yasha turned with tears in his eyes. It made Izayoi cry she stood up and hugged him.

" It's okay sweetie we will go when we get the okay let's go downstairs and have a cup of hot chocolate." Inu Yasha nodded as Izayoi picked him up walking out of his room and down to the kitchen.

~PK

Don't kill me or worse stop reading! = 0


	6. It started with prayer

It started with a kiss. This kiss was not like any other kiss I experienced. This kiss is forever engraved into my memory for a life time. My name is Kagome Higurashi. and my best friend Inu Yasha Takahashi just kissed me.

(I don't own Inu Yasha if I did then I wouldn't be writing this right now!)

Right thanks for the helpful reviews I hope this works =)

So I realized it was too short so here to make up for it see you next sunday = )

Thanks to the following:

Alexissssss – aww you said it was cute warm fuzziness all around !!!!!! But to answer your question yes she is but not till later don't worry = ) she has a major effect in the story i think.....well...all my characters do = P

Nay-nay-chan – I know poor Kagome really its like your story? But yes it has come for Sei ending but that it doesn't mean he won't fight for it.

loneshinobi – Yeah i hope people don't think its not short and sour

vampire-fetish15 – first of all love the name but yeah again poor Kagome and my usual update are on Sunday's so stay tune to see what happens.

beautifulyreal - *****gives a tissue * its okay I will update soon

xXNaruto'sGurlXx – soon but you need a foundation first = ) There will be a super time lapse in the very near future kay? = )

still looking for a beta seriously any one who know everyone guys i need one please just email me =)

RECAP

~~~~**~~~~

" Honey, Kagome was in an accident" Inu Yasha eyes widen he shot up and started to dress.

"Mom what are you doing we need to go!

" Inu Yasha calm down she still in surgery so we have to wait" Inu Yasha turned with tears in his eyes. It made Izayoi cry she stood up and hugged him.

" It's okay sweetie we will go when we get the okay let's go downstairs and have a cup of hot chocolate." Inu Yasha nodded as Izayoi picked him up walking out of his room and down to the kitchen.

~~~*~~~

Inu Yasha was walking back and forth in front of the phone. Izayoi called from the kitchen " Honey walking in front of the phone won't help finish your hot chocolate the call will come soon." sighing in defeat he went in the kitchen.

"Hey mom?" sipping on his hot chocolate.

"hmmm?" as she sipped on her tea.

"Where's everybody?"

"Miroku is doing his own thing I believe Koharu is spending the night with her dad, Sesshomaru is downstairs in the study waiting for the call to, and of course dad is at work that's how I knew Kagome was at the hospital. Nodding his head the phone rang he rushed to the phone and picked it up.

"Kagome?"

"Inu Yasha put your mother on the phone"

He knew that voice it was his father he turned to his mother with the look on his face Izayoi knew who it was."okay" putting the phone down he handed the phone to Izayoi. Knowing it was wrong his ears twitched as he listen.

"Hello Honey whats the matter"

"It's not looking good for....." Izayoi turned to see Inu Yasha she knew that look he was listening. She held the phone so Inutashio couldn't hear her. " You go to the study with Sesshomaru!"

"But mom......" she gave him a stern look and walked downstairs.

"I'm sorry honey could you repeat that."

~~~*~~~

downstairs

~~~*~~~

Sesshomaru saw Inu Yasha entered the study he didn't crack any jokes cause he knew his brother was hurting on the inside. Inu Yasha just sat next to Sesshomaru waiting in silence for their mother all he could do was pat and rub Inu Yasha back praying for the best.

~~~*~~~  
5 minutes

~~~*~~~  
Izayoi came downstairs with both their coats she handed them their coats. "Come on boys were going to the hospital." They didn't need to be told twice, they put on their coats and drove to the hospital in silence.

~~~*~~~  
hospital

~~~*~~~

They entered the automatic sliding door Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru were rushed with the smell of death and sickness, It was so overpowering Izayoi bought them masks. Walking down the corner they saw Mika with Inutashio. Izayoi came up to Mika and gave her hug Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru following her. A page called Inutashio away as he rushed back to ER. The foursome sat down in the waiting area. "Sesshomaru please take Inu Yasha to the cafe and get Mommy a tea and Aunty coffee," nodding he drag Inu Yasha along.

"Hey Fluffy?, can't we see Kagome" pleaded Inu Yasha

"No we have to get the coffee and tea and maybe we should eat." replied Sesshomaru calmly.

"I'm not hungr...." his sentence was interrupted with a growl from his stomach.

"Told you, come on Kagome won't like it if you don't take care of yourself." Knowing that was true Inu Yasha nodded and followed Sesshomaru looking back watching Mika and his mom cry he felt as if the whole world tumbled down.

~~~*~~~  
back with Izayoi and Mika

~~~*~~~~  
"Thank you for coming Izayoi I wouldn't know what to do?" Mika said sadly as she was wiping her tears.

"What happened.?" replied Izayoi patting Mika's back trying to soothe her.

"The officer said it was a man who fell asleep at the wheel and Sei and Kaggie was just unlucky to be caught, It was terrible the man who fell asleep was driving a semi and compared to our small car I don't know if they stand a chance. I'm so scared" Mika cried harder.

"It's okay my husband is a great doctor he will do the best he can." all Izayoi could do was pat her back and whisper that everything is going be okay, though they both knew there was such little hope that both of them will pull threw. minutes later Inutashio came in front of the weeping couple with a sad look in his eye. "Honey whats the matter ?"

"Mika and Izayoi its not looking good for the both of them especially Sei, he had suffered from a few broken bones cuts from the windows but worse he is also suffering greatly from a massive head trauma which caused what we like to call Subarachnoid hemorrhage its often common in motor vehicle crashes. We did a Cerebral angiography and a MRI and the aneurysms we found are just in a places where can't get to in the brain. What we can do is hope for the best he has survived this long. But with all the other injuries the blood loss is great We are doing the best we can." Mika smiled slightly as tears ran freely down her face nodding her head she talked about the details with Izayoi by her side making sure she was alright. As they were talking they didn't notice Sesshomaru nor Inu Yasha walk into the scene. Before Mika could ask about Kagome she got interrupted by Inu Yasha spoke up.

"What about Kaggie?" cried out Inu Yasha looking to his father for answers Inutashio sighed and he started to explain Kagome conditions

"Well Kagome is fighting like a champ but after a CT and MRI we found that she has Subdural hematoma. Basically her blood is drowning her brain and not making room and to make room we just drain the blood but the thing is with the extent of not finding out sooner we believe she has a lot of damage and we won't know how bad it is till she wakes up and we don't know if she will but the good thing is she's stable"

"Whats that mean? What can we do to help?" Inu Yasha asked. All Inutashio could say was

"pray" before walking away.

~PK


End file.
